Eleanor Cthulhu
Eleanor Cthulhu (エレノア クトゥルフ Erenoa Cthulhu) is a Cthulhu, the wife of TKT Kiryu and an RP character used by Galibon the Destroyer. Personality Wise, cheery, upbeat and kind-hearted, Eleanor Cthulhu is a cool old lady who is pretty nice and usually stays out of trouble, but cross her and she can whoop major butt. History Backstory Eleanor Cthulhu was one of the Trillioners back in the fight against TKT Rhedosaurus. She was fought valiantly, and helped assist in the fight. Following TKT Rhedosaurus's defeat, she got married to TKT Kiryu and had TKT Godzilla as their son. Debut: FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask's Bogus Adventure Eleanor Cthulhu first appeared in Fukuoka along with Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, and Julia SpaceCthulhu. Neo SquidMask appeared and tried to hit on them, to which Eleanor and the other Cthulhus found to be amusing. Just as Neo SquidMask began to drive away, Bloodstained Toe Shoes then appeared out from nowhere and attacked Neo SquidMask, Takoyaki Cthulhu, Baradagi Cthulhu, Julia SpaceCthulhu and Eleanor Cthulhu with her shoes. Bloodstained Toe Shoes started throwing shoes everywhere, hitting SquidMask in the head and destroying N.I.G.E.L. in one shot. The Cthulhu Girls then ducked down, taking cover. FlamingoMask then appeared to stop Bloodstained Toe Shoes, to which Bloodstained Toe Shoes got into battle position. FlamingoMask then fired a Shadow Ball against Bloodstained Toe Shoes, causing her to stagger back and then followed up by firing a Flamingo Beam against her, causing her to crash against a wall; the bricks from the wall then fell down on Bloodstained Toe Shoes, knocking her out unconscious. FlamingoMask was victorious. Eleanor Cthulhu along with the other Cthulhu girls then flew up and thanked FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then told them it was all in a days work. Zany Day Eleanor Cthulhu appeared in the RP where her husband TKT Kiryu appeared and said to her that there nephew was wearing a wig. Later on, TKT Kiryu told her that he felt somebody was trying to rival their love. Eleanor Cthulhu asked how so, and then TKT Kiryu referred to TKT Gigan. However, TKT Kiryu and TKT Gigan quickly friended each other before they could fight, doing the same for Eleanor Cthulhu and TKT Millennium Gigan. Abilities * '''Tentacles: '''Eleanor Cthulhu can summon tentacles to assist her combat. * '''Flight: '''Eleanor Cthulhu can fly at fast speeds. * '''Energy Blasts: '''Eleanor Cthulhu can fire energy blasts from the palms of her hands. They are very powerful and can cause explosions. Trivia * Like Baradagi Cthulhu and Julia SpaceCthulhu, she wears glasses. However, hers are more rounded looking. * Eleanor Cthulhu is the only Cthulhu whose tentacle hair is not the same color as the rest of her body. * Her name was mentioned in the show and was only revealed through the "Power Levels" section of the Toho Kingdom Toons series. * Despite making more appearances than Baradagi Cthulhu and Julia SpaceCthulhu in the show, she didn't not get any lines until her last appearance. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Other Worldly Being Category:Kaiju Category:Married Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Mutants Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Earth Defender Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Toho Kingdom Toons Character